


A Bit Grumpy

by yvnwhore



Series: Agere fics [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But also a bit sad, Fluff and Angst, Little hongjoong, M/M, Trauma, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Hongjoong doesn't know how to take a break so sometimes Seonghwa has to step in to take care of him. This time though, Seonghwa messes up.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Agere fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	A Bit Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm new to Ateez and as soon as I saw the drought of agere fics with little Hongjoong, you know I had to hop on that d and write some. Ok but I wrote this in like 3 hours so take it with a grain of salt. I can do better and I will in the future so y'all better get ready for the amount of baby Hongjoong fics imma pump out.

Hongjoong doesn't know how to take a break. He really doesn't. Once he starts a project he has to complete it. So he closes himself away in any isolated space, the studio, his room, even his closet sometimes, to completely focus on his work. At these times, Seonghwa keeps a close watch on him, checking in every few hours to see if he needs anything or remind him to straighten up his back.

After a few days, usually Hongjoong comes out of his isolation with a new project complete and let's himself relax for the first time in a bit. However it had been a week since he had properly taken a break or even completed anything. He was tense but determined, erasing anything that wasn't perfect. When Seonghwa came in to check on him he was hunched over his desk, clicking and clicking on the mouse in his hand.

He was only inches away from the computer screen, staring at it intently, cursing under his breath. He barely heard the older boy close the door behind him. It took a tap on his shoulder to get him out of his trance caused by the computer. Hongjoong flinched and turned around to face Seonghwa.

"You scared me. What do you want?" He asked, pulling his headphones off. Seonghwa placed his hands on the younger's shoulders, lightly squeezing them.

"Come out of here, take a break for a bit." Seonghwa urged. Hongjoong shook his head and turned back to the computer. He wanted to take a break. He wanted to take a shower and go to sleep, but he was almost done his work.

"I can't, I'm almost done. Just give me a few more hours." He said. Seonghwa sighed and rubbed the younger's neck.

"It'll be better to take a break and look at it with fresh eyes, wouldn't it? And you need to look at something other than a screen for a bit." Seonghwa explained. He was right, but Hongjoong didn't wanna listen. He kept doing his work, ignoring Seonghwa. Seonghwa didn't bother to keep budging, he knew Hongjoong would come around in a bit.

So he silently stood behind him, massaging his shoulders as he worked. Hongjoong melted into his touch, head lolling back, eyes slowly fluttering shut. Seonghwa leaned down and left a kiss on the younger's forehead. He pulled away and looked at his face intently. It was obvious he was stressed and needed sleep.

"Come on, time to take a break." Seonghwa said sternly. Hongjoong popped back up and shook his head, focusing back on his work.

"No don wanna." He said in a familiar, whiney tone. Seonghwa knew he was slipping and trying to fight it. He pulled the wheeled chair back and moved in front of the computer to save the project and turn it off.

"Come on, baby boy, nap time." He said. He wasn't in the mood to fight Hongjoong about it. Hongjoong gasped from behind him, trying to move him away so he could get back in front of the computer.

"M not finished!" He exclaimed. When Seonghwa didn't move, he sat back down with a pout. "Was workin on somethin... Don wanna take a nap." Hongjoong proclaimed. Seonghwa moved toward Hongjoong but was met with a defensive position. "No... Go way." Seonghwa was taken aback. Hongjoong was usually well mannered when he was regressed and allowed Seonghwa to take care of him without objections. It was rare that he'd be so standoffish with him.

"Hongjoong, you've been working enough. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you it's time for a break." Hongjoong didn't answer him, he just averted his gaze. Seonghwa sighed. "Don't be a brat, Hongjoong." He said. Hongjoong looked at him again.

"I'm not!" He protested. "I'm not a brat!" He huffed.

"Then listen to me when I tell you what to do." Seongwha scolded. "Or else I'll have to give you a time out. Is that what you want?" Hongjoong's eyes widened. They slowly filled with tears as he gasped, shaking his head.

"No!" He shouted. He quickly changed his tone, shaking his head repeatedly. "I'm sorry, no... Please no, don't wanna be bad, please... No time out, didn mean to be mean, m not a brat, m sorry." He said quietly, his tone changing from snappy to apologetic. "I'll stop bein a dummy, I'll do what daddy wants, m so sorry..." He kept going, constantly apologizing between sniffles and sobs. As soon as Seonghwa saw this, he knew what he'd done wrong. This was how he would deal with Yeosang or Jongho when they regressed, but Hongjoong was different.

He remembered what Hongjoong had said to him when he first started taking care of him. He told him about how his last caregiver would call him a brat all the time even if he hadn't done anything wrong. About how he would lock Hongjoong alone in his room for hours as a punishment for being bratty. Seonghwa's eyes widened at his mistake.

"Hongjoong, no, I'm so sorry, little one. You're not a dummy, baby boy. Daddy's the dummy. I'm sorry for calling you a brat, I shouldn't have." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong. Hongjoong didn't return the gesture, only bringing his arms up to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry, I won't give you a timeout, honey bun." He continued. Hongjoong nodded and wrapped his arms around the other. Hongjoong was shaking, making Seonghwa feel even worse for what he'd done.

"Joongie not in trouble?" He asked softly. Seonghwa shook his head, picking the latter up and rubbing his back.

"No, darling, Joongie's not in trouble. Daddy's sorry for making you cry, muffin." Seonghwa said. Hongjoong nodded and buried his head in his caregiver's shoulder. "How about I get you a nice bubble bath ready, does that sound good?" He suggested. Hongjoong nodded again.

"Please." He said quietly. Seonghwa carried him out of his room and into the bathroom where he started a bath. He sat Hongjoong down on the side of the tub and helped him with his clothes. Hongjoong was still crying, obviously upset about what Seonghwa had said.

"I'm so sorry, Hongjoong. I'll watch what I say next time, ok baby?" He told the little. Hongjoong nodded, tears still falling. "Is something else bothering you, sweetheart?" Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong shook his head slowly.

"No... Jus grumpy." He said quietly. Seonghwa nodded and helped him into the bath. Seonghwa stood up, about to leave however Hongjoong whined. "Don wan be alone."

"I'll be back, I just have to get your clothes, Joongie." Seonghwa said.

"You'll come back?" Hongjoong asked. The latter nodded.

"I promise." Most of the bath, Hongjoong was quiet. Seonghwa tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to want to so he stopped trying, washing him in silence.

"Let's get you rinsed off and then it's nap time." Seonghwa said. Hongjoong nodded lazily.

"Yous... You didn mean none of it, right?" Hongjoong suddenly asked, looking up at Seonghwa with pleading eyes. Seonghwa cooed and shook his head.

"No, little one, I didn't mean any of it. I shouldn't have said it at all. I'm sorry." He reassured. Hongjoong nodded.

"I forgive yous." He told Seonghwa. Seonghwa smiled. 

"Thank you." He continued rinsing the soap off of Hongjoong and got him out of the tub. He helped him dry up and get into a onesie.

"Can wes watch some Dragon?" Hongjoong asked as Seonghwa zipped up his onesie. Seonghwa gave him a little kiss on the nose and nodded.

"Whatever you want, sweetie." Seonghwa said, helping Hongjoong into his minion slippers and popping his bright yellow paci into his mouth before handing him his stuffie. He lead the boy out into the living room where Wooyoung was sitting on the couch with Yunho, the two just scrolling on their phones. Hongjoong sat down next to them and they greeted him as usual.

It was a regular occurrence for them to see someone regressing in the dorm, so they knew how to treat Hongjoong, even if he only did it occasionally. Seonghwa left him with the two while he prepared some warm milk for the little. 

"Hey there, little one, whatcha up to?" Wooyoung asked in a soft tone. He was good with regressors, as he was one himself. Hongjoong liked being small around him, even when he was grumpy. Hongjoong turned to him with a smile.

"Daddy says I can watch dragon before my nap!" He exclaimed. Wooyoung smiled and ruffled the regressor's hair.

"Oh really? I love that show, may I watch it with you?" He asked. Hongjoong nodded happily. Yunho looked over Wooyoung's shoulder.

"Oh me too! I wanna watch it too." He said. He wasn't as good with littles as Seonghwa and Wooyoung, but he was slowly getting better. He liked taking care of them and sometimes even regressing with them. Hongjoong nodded again. 

When Seonghwa returned to give Hongjoong his milk, he was surprised to see every bit of grumpiness had left Hongjoong, who was now happily talking to the other two about dragon. He set up the show on the TV and sat down next to Hongjoong, letting the smaller one cuddle into him. It wasn't long before Hongjoong was fast asleep on the couch. It was Wooyoung who noticed as his head had fallen onto his shoulder.

Seonghwa paused the show and slowly picked him up. Without opening his eyes, Hongjoong grabbed onto Seonghwa, allowing him to bring him into his bedroom. He tucked the boy in and turned on a night light before sitting down on the bed next to him. He knew Hongjoong wouldn't want him to leave until he was awake, so he didn't. He left a kiss at the top of the little ones head.

"Goodnight, baby boy." He said softly.


End file.
